


The Phantom in The Web Of Life

by justsomefandomguy777



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomefandomguy777/pseuds/justsomefandomguy777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Danny Fenton grew up in the Mc2 universe, all events of the show still happened. Maybe people believing that ghosts exist easier. Also at the end of Phantom Planet Danny kept his identity secret and told his parents later, as such Danny is dubbed "Phantom" by the people of the world and celebrated as a hero world wide. Four years  and two years after his "retirment" from being a superhero.and the almost world wide panic at his alter ego's sudden disappearance after becoming the world's "Golden-Boy" hero Danny at 18 years old is accepted into Empire State University on a full ride scholarship, Danny moves to New York thinking that with so many heroes there already there would be no need for him to "Hero-up", and just happens to meet a 16 year old girl named Mayday Parker who has just recently become Spider-Girl, who just happens to be curious about a boy who is taking advanced college courses at such a young age and has haunted eyes and scars. yes true believers this universe just got much more interesting, and possibly a lot more dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom in The Web Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hero Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80255) by TheDevineDemon. 



> just to get this out of the way,This story is slightly based of the Fanfic Hero Love and it's reboot Loving Heroes both written by TheDevineDemon on Fanfiction.net , both are excellent crossovers with the pairing being Danny Fenton and Blossom from the Power Puff Girls, I highly recommend both. Just to be clear I am in no way shape or form plagiarizing that writer's work, his works have just given me my ideas and I am giving him full credit for his awesome creations, and the creations of Butch Hartman and his development team. On a lighter note Danny's outfit in this story is basically Dan Phantom's except it is without the cape because I personally think the cape was just Vlad's portion of Dan expressing it's drama queen esc. flare that all "Fruit Loops" have, plus I can just picture Danny having doubts about his ghost form's incredible power spike in recent years plus the outfit and whether they possibly mean he could be going dark or not also the slight blue tone his tanned skin has in his ghost form from his ice core doesn't help much either for that matter.

I know what you're thinking why would a person who can phase through walls and travel at Mach 4 last time he checked be driving a regular car.......Well a regular car that is loaded up the tailpipe with ectoplasmic and meta-human weapons and defenses'. The answer, because he was retired, well..."mostly retired", something like an apocalypse scenario or a child in danger could make him change into his Ghost form again but not much else....also it was a nightmare trying to deal with the publicity even the rumor of his alter ego got from the world, I mean was a giant marble statue of his 14 year old self in every major park and state in the world truly necessary???. Well no use crying over spilt tax money. At that thought Danny final saw the sign on the freeway signaling the end of his 31 hour road trip in bright bold letters it stated "WELCOME TO NEW YORK CITY... HOME OF THE AVENGERS, SPIDER-MAN, FANTASTIC-5 AND THE X-PEOPLE. although that last one was added in a font that made it look like it was a forced inclusion to the sign at the last second. "...well...." Danny spoke to himself out loud "At least so many heroes IN one city means I wont need to fight crime in my college years"......................... OH DANNY HOW YOU WOULD NOTE BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF MERFY'S LAW YOU'VE JUST UNLEASHED HAVE YOU......

**Author's Note:**

> so please leave comments and kudos and I hope to see you all soon with the first really chapter of my story and not just a preview.


End file.
